


Talk About Things

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I thought should've happened during Order of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Things

**Author's Note:**

> My idea started out one way, then took a small detour, then I tried to get it back on track, but I think it turned out well. Thanks for reading.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He'd had three nightmares so far, and he was heavily considering forgetting sleep and just re-reading Quidditch Through The Ages. He was two seconds from getting up when over Ron's snoring, he heard the door creek open. Gripping his wand under his pillow, he feigned being in a deep sleep, momentarily forgeting that he was safe at Grimmauld Place. Straining his ears, he waited for a sound, but none came. Deciding he would have a look around, he reached out with his right hand to the nightstand for his glasses, making as little movement as possible. He had just secured them on his face when he felt something cold and wet nuzzling his hand. Throwing the covers back, he sat up in bed and pointed his wand at the intruder. He fell back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing a big black dog sitting by the bed, tongue hanging out one one side and appearing to have a big smile on it's face. Sirius. Noticing Ron still asleep, he turned back to Sirius. ''You practically gave me a heart attack,'' he whispered. Sirius closed his mouth and tilted his head, and Harry could almost hear the sarcastic 'sorry' the movement held. Sensing Sirius wanted to talk privately, he shook his head and got out of bed, following Sirius out the door.

Once in the hallway, Sirius transformed back into his human form. ''You know pup,'' he said once Harry had closed the door behind him, ''if you keep pointing your wand at me, we're going to have to talk about punishment. No treacle tart for a week, or something.''

''Sorry. Reflex,'' he said mimicking Sirius' quiet tone.

''Those kind of reflexes as good to have at a time like this,'' he mused. Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, he said, ''Come with me.'' Being as silent as possible, they made their way to the bedroom Sirius was sharing with Remus. After entering, Sirius crammed hand towels at the top and bottom of the door. ''To block out the light,'' he explained, waving a hand in the direction of the candles.

Looking around the room, Harry noticed Remus sitting on one of the still made beds. ''What's going on?''

''Have a seat Harry,'' said Remus. Once Harry and Sirius were seated on the other bed, he began talking. ''We're sorry to have disturbed your sleep,'' and Remus tried to hide a smile at Harry's snort, ''but there is something we would like to discuss with you privately.''

''Seeing as how we can't talk about anything with certain people around,'' Sirius muttered.

''Sirius,'' Remus warned.

''Honestly. Who does she think she is, not letting me talk to Harry. It's none of her business what I discuss with him -''

''Sirius,'' Remus hissed, ''we've talked about this and that dicussion is over.'' Pointing his wand at the door, he put an extra muffling charm on it before turning back to Harry. ''As you can tell, Sirius isn't fond of Molly.''

''Can't stand -''

''Sirius,'' he furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. ''The reason you're here, Harry, is because Sirius and I have been talking about what we think you should know. About the Order, what's going on with Voldemort.''

Sirius piped in. ''Dumbledore told us not to say anything to you just yet, but as your guardians Harry, it doesn't matter what Dumbledore says. It's about what your parents would want us to do that we have to think about. So, we're going to tell you what's going on, and any meetings the Order has in the future, we will, privately, tell you about those as well.''

Remus noticed Harry's relieved expression, and sensed there was more behind it. ''Cub?'' he asked.

Harry looked back and forth between his uncles. Deciding that if they were going to be honest with him, the least he could do is extend to them the same courtesy. ''Promise you won't think less of me?'' He fidgetted with his sleeve, pretending not to notice the looks they shared. He smiled up at them when he felt Sirius' arm wrap around his shoulders and Remus' toes came into contact with his, both signs of silent support. ''I'm scared - but not in the way everyone thinks,'' he hasitly added. ''I'm not scared of Voldemort or his Death Eaters ... or death for that matter.'' He paused. ''Every night, I dream of my parents death, sometimes two or three times. Some nights, though, I dream of other people dying. Over the years, I learned to look for thing that would show the time, you know. Clocks, calendars, newspapers - anything, so I could report it, prevent it somehow. They were always dreams of the past, though, and I couldn't do anything. So death is, in fact, something I'm used to. It's much better than seeing someone being tortured,'' he gave an involuntary shutter. ''Sorry, I'm getting off track. One of the things I'm scared off is jumping to a conclusion, and being wrong. Like in my second year. I accused Hagrid of being the heir of Slytherin, just because Tom Riddle told me so. Hagrid. He'd been nothing but good and kind to me and I accused him of something horrible. What if Malfoy says something or I overhear something and I act on that information and I'm wrong, and someone gets hurt because of me? I need to know things from people I can trust, so that when I hear something from someone I can't trust, I won't have doubts.'' He hung his head, embarrassed at having revealed so much.

Remus leaned down to look in his eyes. ''Harry, that's exactly what Sirius and I have been discussing. We want you to know, so you can be informed and not have to worry about that.''

''We're your gaurdians and we want to keep you safe,'' Sirius added, ''but we're not always going to be right there. It could take five minutes and a lot can happen in five minutes,'' he said lightly, and was happy when Harry gave a slight smile.

''We'll tell you what we can, but you have to promise us the same, Harry.'' Remus waited expectantly, and sat up straighter when Harry nodded. ''Alright, then let's begin with ...'' and they talked for the rest of the night.


End file.
